


Vriska's Little Foot Slut

by CutieCuttlefish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ass Play, Dom/sub, F/F, Feet, Foot Fetish, Giantess - Freeform, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Socks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCuttlefish/pseuds/CutieCuttlefish
Summary: This is my first story, and I may continue it if people like it. Kanaya gets shrunk by Vriska and Vriska has fun with it.





	1. Vriska's invitation

Kanaya had received a small, cerulean blue envelope in the mail a couple days prior to this event. It had only read "Dear sweet Kan, pleeeeeeeease come over for a visit sometime! I have something quite remarkable to show you!". Kanaya should've known better to trust the Spidertroll, but she felt it only right to pay her a visit. So there she was, standing outside Vriska's door. She gave a soft knock, hearing it reverberate across the entire house before her. "Come iiiiiiiin!" Kanaya slowly turned the black doorknob. For some reason, Kanaya felt uneasy as the door clicked and creaked open. "Ah Kanaya you look lovely today! Take a seat!"  
Vriska had been looming on the other side of the door, suspiciously. She was pointing to the couch that lay in the middle of the room. As Kanaya entered, she felt more and more off put by everything. The air smelled sweet and the entire room was cloaked in darkness, except for that couch... "Why Would You Invite Me Over So Quickly?" Kanaya was truthfully very curious. "Hrm... Well truthfully Kan I wanted to test something out that I stole from Zahhak!" Vriska's tone was very sarcastic from what Kanaya could hear. "What Do You Mean "Test Out"?" "Oh you'll see! Just gimmie a sec!" And just like that Vriska was gone. Kanaya debated running, but something compelled her to stay. Vriska eventually returned to the room, holding something behind her back. "Vriska, What Is That You Are Hiding?" Kanaya was getting worried now. "Nothing! Just cloooooooose you're eyes!" Kanaya did so, but as she did, she heard a beep then a whir, then she lost consciousness.

 

"Kanaaaaaaaaya~" A large thundering voice woke Kanaya. The voice sounded teasing but familiar... "H-Huh...?" "Ooooooooh you're awake~" "V-Vriska?" As Kanaya opened her eyes, she saw an open plain of red velvet. As she looked around more, she spotted two very organic looking grey columns. "W-Where...?" Kanaya was shaking, but she managed to stand up. Her head was throbbing... "That's right! It's me! Vriska! Up here~" "Up..?" As Kanaya directed her attention upwards, she saw the gigantic face of the spidertroll staring back at her. "Vriska! My Goodness!" Kanaya's minuscule heart was beating a mile a minute. She was only an inch tall compared to this monolith! "Hrm... I don't remember allowing bugs on my couch!"  
Vriska plucked Kanaya up, high above the ground before putting her down on the floor. "Thaaaaaaaats better!" Kanaya was breaking her neck looking up at the massive spidertroll. Kanaya was truly afraid. She was breaking out in a cold sweat, and whenever Vriska spoke, she felt like falling to the floor. "Alright Kanaya. I didn't bring you here to, "test something out" but instead own you. Forever!" Kanaya felt very shaken up when Vriska said that. Her entire life? Kanaya wouldn't have much time to think before Vriska sat down, her two shoes walling Kanaya between them. "You look so pathetic down there! Do something, worm!" Kanaya was speechless, she felt like she couldn't even lift a finger. "Welp if you aren't gunna say anything, we'll go to the first order of business!" Vriska bent over, her hair looming around Kanaya as she slowly undid her shoes. "V-Vriska? What Are You Doing?" "Hush worm! I didn't allow you to speak!" Kanaya shut up as fast as she could. She just thought Vriska wanted her to do something... Vriska finally finished undoing her laces, then she slowly slid her sneakers off, snickering. Kanaya was hit with an immediate foul stench, and greeted with the sight of tattered grey socks held high above her head. While Kanaya was coughing, she could've sworn she heard Vriska gag herself. "Alright worm! I want you to smell my socks! It'll help you learn the scent of your new master!" "V-Vriska! *Cough* Please Do Not Do This!" "Sooooooooorry I can't hear you up here!" Vriska slowly lowered her feet in front of of Kanaya, resting them only inches away from Kanaya's face. "Hop to it!" Vriska said with a stern tone. Kanaya waddled up to the foot, before slowly pressing her face into it and taking a small whiff. It smelled like sweat. That and the miles that she had walked in those shoes. There was also a faint lavender scent, most likely reminiscent of the one time Vriska had actually cleaned her feet. Kanaya recoiled at the horrid collage of scents. "What's wrong, don't like it?" Seconds later Kanaya was shoved onto the dirty sock by Vriska's other foot, smelling the same as the one before. Kanaya was sandwiched between, maybe the worst kept feet on Alternia, and she had to do this her entire life? Kanaya was wheezing and gasping, her face turning jade as Vriska looked down at her, giggling. "Aaaaaaaalright! Enough play time!" She dropped Kanaya out from her two feet, and as Kanaya lay there gasping for breath, Vriska began to take her socks off. "Time for the main event!" Vriska cackled from above. When Kanaya rose to her feet, she was greeted with the same pair of feet, but the scent was somehow stronger. "I'm bored of sniffing! Get to licking worm!" Kanaya couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lick? Vriska's feet? Unfortunately it's not like she had much of a choice... As Kanaya pressed her tongue to Vriska's sole, she actually enjoyed it... Sort of... "Mmm~ That feels nice Kan! Keep it up!" Kanaya licked the horrendous feet. They were surprisingly fairly well kept, very smooth, and without any callouses! In Kanaya's mad lust for Vriska's foot, she wouldn't notice that it had slowly started to lower on top of her. Within a minute, Kanaya was pressed to the bottom of Vriska's sole. The warm sweaty bluish grey skin that surrounded her felt... comfortable... "Hey!!!!!!!! I never said stop licking!~" Vriska said in a teasing way. Kanaya continued to lick, but Vriska kept applying more and more pressure, eventually making the task impossible. "I don't feel you licking! I'm going to have to punish you now!" Vriska raised her foot off of Kanaya. Kanaya was lying there, bruised slightly dazed as well. Vriska lifted Kanaya's battered body, holding her in the air high above the ground. Kanaya got to see Vriska's foot from a new height, her Cerulean blue toenails, wiggling with her toes. Gorgeous. "Well, since you failed to give my feet the attention they deserve, I think you should spend some more time with them!" Kanaya would soon experience the rush of falling, but then hit the bottom of something catching her fall. She landed in a "fresh" pair of stockings. Kanaya watched as the blue toenails glinted in the light shining through the black stocking came closer to her. She was stuck underneath the other foot now, the one that hadn't been cleaned by Kanaya. She heard only laughter as she was slowly lowered into a darker area with the foot. Kanaya was snug underneath Vriska's toes, and Vriska felt woooooooonderful! Vriska wiggles her toes more, feeling Kanaya's insignificant body underneath them. "Better start licking Kan! I want those toes clean by when I'm done on my walk!" Vriska tied her shoes, giggling slightly as Kanaya's tongue snaked across the underbelly of her big toe. She stood up, and began to walk around. Vriska's new insole and footslut had a loooooooot of work to do, so she decided her walk would be extra short. She made sure Kanaya was still licking before she walked out the door.


	2. Between the canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this, because somebody gave it a Kudo, so i felt like continuing it.

"Man that was a tough hike! What did you think Kan?" Kanaya couldn't respond. She was drowning in the massive amounts of sweat produced by Vriska's sole. When she wasn't drowning, she was either licking, or gasping for air underneath Vriska's toes. She was stuck between the thin fabric of Vriska's stocking, and her heavy foot. Any type of communication or retaliation to Vriska hadn't succeeded, but Kanaya hardly cared. She was finding Vriska's aroma to be intoxicating, and Vriska herself was also enjoying herself, quite a bit in fact. 

Vriska was sitting now, Kanaya could tell, the pressure wasn't crushing her like the pathetic bug she was. Vriska undid her laces and slowly slid her slick foot out. Kanaya was overwhelmed with both the sudden rush of light and fresh air. It only lasted a second before Vriska slowly started sliding her foot out of the stocking. After the long stocking had been removed, Vriska held it up to her face, examining the poor little loser in her sock. Kanaya looked back at Vriska with both lust and fear, and that was all that Vriska needed. She dropped the small jade-blood into her hand, looked her over and scoffed. She could tell Kanaya was loving eeeeeeeevery part of her disgusting feet. Maybe she could get her to see a little more...?

"Weeeeeeeell you look pretty tired, Kan... But your work doesn't end here! No, no, you're still gunna be pretty busy!" As soon as she said that she lowered Kanaya between her massive thighs. They had truly been massive at their normal size, but now they were as large as a highbloods hive, leaving Kanaya speechless. Vriska stood up, and Kanaya craned her head to look up. Vriska began to strip in front of Kanaya, soon only leaving her bra and panties, she'd keep those on for now. Vriska gave one look at Kanaya, before turning around and dropping Vriska's monumental ass on top of Kanaya. Kanaya looked up, her fave covered with shock as the smooth, rounded, blue tinted flesh enveloped her. Vriska gave a soft moan as Kanaya began to struggle underneath her ass. Vriska loved having this much power over someone, especially Ms. Perfect here. Underneath Vriska, Kanaya was heavily blushing. She could hardly move, both because she was trapped, and because of her wounds. She cried out softly, but to no avail. Kanaya stopped moving, seeing as there was no way out of this, but Vriska wasn't a big fan of this. Vriska began to grind her ass onto Kanaya hoping for any type of reaction, and booooooooy was it worth it! Kanaya began to scream in agony and pleasure as she was crushed by Vriska's perfect rear. She struggled quite a bit now, trying to get out from underneath Vriska, landing her a spot right between Vriska's legs. Vriska moaned a little, watching Kanaya's minuscule figure try to crawl out from under her panties stimulating her slightly. Vriska pushed her back underneath her, with a slender grey finger, enjoying her futile struggles against her vagina. Kanaya would be screaming in protest before she was soaked in a thick cerulean fluid from Vriska's panties, topped off with a load moan from Vriska. Kanaya coughed for air, and eventually crawled out from under Vriska staring up at the beautiful goddess before her. Vriska's face was a deep blue, looking down at Kanaya with a lustful grin. "Mmmmmmmm~ That was wonderful Kanaya! Are you ready for some more?" Kanaya could hardly stand as she was, but she wanted more... Vriska was pondering her next idea very carefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions at all, please feel free to comment on how I should continue this.


	3. Vriska's Asscipades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation for someone who needed some more assplay~

"I got it!" Vriska bellowed from above, scaring Kanaya half to death... Well maybe over half at this point. Vriska stood up, high above Kanaya, looking down at her grinning. Kanaya could only blush as Vrisk stroked a finger up her massive thighs. "You like all of this, dontcha Kan?". Kanaya was viridian in the face. She did like all of it, and Vriska knew it all too well. "How about this Kan do ya like these?" Vriska said, turning around revealing her navy colored panties with a spider print on it. The panties tightly clung to her massive ass. It was a miracle that it was still intact, spanning across the massive ass. Vriska slapped both of her hand on each cheek, creating a slight blue tint where her hands had landed. Kanaya was getting hot and bothered, thinking about how Vriskas giant ass could pulverize Kanayas puny form until it resembled nothing but a smudge of grubsauce... Oh, but what was she doing now...? Vriska began to lower her panties, slowly revealing her full, plump ass. It was truly awe inspiring. Kanaya had to sit down. She could hardly contain her lust... She wanted to masturbate, right then and there, but she knew her new goddess wouldn't allow that so soon.

When the panties were fully removed, Vriska lowered her ass a bit, casting an ominous shadow over the insect that was Kanaya. Vriska shook her waist a bit, left, right, left, right. For a second, Kanaya could see the flowing of time through Vriska's ass, like a hypnosis trick... "Enough playtime Kan. Whaddya say we get a bit personal?" Kanaya could only nod, seeing no other options available, and that is, it was just what Kanaya wanted, right in arms grasp. "Let's hope my little hello here," Vriska gripped her ass, "won't be a goodbye~!" Vriska giggles, before lowering her ass atop of Kanaya's puny form. Vriska must've been sharing mutual feelings of arousal, as her ass was hot and sweaty. Half expecting there to be a wet crunch under her ass as it made contact, but there wasn't, and for that, Vriska was grateful. Kanaya was moaning. The feeling of pleasure was overwheming. Vriska began to slowly twist her ass, back and forth, smearing Kanaya in Vriska's sweat. Kanaya yelped out in pain, her bones being pushed to the limit. She wouldn't last long under Vriska. It was like her ass was half of her weight... Vriska did eventually stand up, unaware Kanaya was plastered to her ass. "Kan? Where'd you go? Didn't run out on me, didja?" She began to feel around on her ass, poking a giant finger on Kanayas horns. "Ha! No way! You're stuck to my ass huh? This is too good!". In a mixture of embarrassment, shame, and arousal, Kanaya just pouted a bit. "Alright Kan, that should do it for now... I'm a bit tired... I'm off to bed!" Kanaya ogled at Vriska's naked body, her toned stomach, her chest, bulging out of her bra. Vriska plucked Kanaya from her ass, dropping her in a stocking, tying it up at the end to prevent escape, while Kanaya was forced to endure the sweat leftover in the fibers of her stocking.

 

In the middle of the night, a light shone through Vriska's doorway. Both Vriska and Kanaya remained asleep, as someone came over to the stocking and quickly stole it. But who?  
1\. Aradia  
2\. Nepeta  
3\. Terezi  
4\. Feferi  
(Choose wisely!)


	4. Highblooded thievery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the lack of anything. I’ll try to keep up with this, but I’ve got a lot on my plate right now.

It was dark. Oh so dark. Kanaya arose to the sweat of Vriska’s sole stinging her eyes. She cried out, rolling about, trapped in the unforgiving sweat prison. Suddenly everything shifted as Kanaya fell vertically into the toe section, and the mouth of the sock slowly began to open...

“Hey Kanaya! Hehe!”  
The voice was comforting. It seems Feferi had somehow came into possession of Kanaya, which Kanaya could only hope she would save her. “Gee Kanaya! You sure are lucky I came and found you, Huh!” Kanaya hastily responded, “Y-Yes! Thank you Feferi! You truly are ki-“ Feferi has cut her off “Geez Kanaya, no need to suck up to your new master so soon! You’ll get to know me well enough soon~.”. Kanaya felt like she was beginning to sink, and not just because of the weak fibers Kanaya lay upon like a hammock. 

Feferi turned the sock, launching Kanaya out of it at a high speed into the large sea troll’s fuchsia tinted palm. “Wow Kanaya! Your hardly longer than my finger!” To emphasise this fact, she curled a finger down and over Kanayas, poor, weak head, the tip of her pink manicured finger dangling just in front of Kanayas vision. Feferi looked at Kanaya with pursed lips, seemingly thinking. “Where would you go best... Well... Maybe Vriska was on to something with the whole in sock thing... but I don’t tend to wear socks... It’ll have to do!”

Feferi sat at a table, bringing her feet up on top of it, placing Kanaya at them. “Aren’t they just lovely?” Feferi’s pink flats were worn, dirty, and over all disgusting after years of use. She began to dangle one and bounce it up and down on her toes, releasing a horrible smell from within them. Kanaya feared the worst, seeing the filthy soles with the sweat glistening off of them like morning dew over a trash dump. Her toenails matched her fingernails, freshly pedicured as well, in a pink fashion. Kanaya backed away, and as Feferi saw this, she gave a puff, and kicked off her flat, revealing one of her slender soles. It was quite wrinkly and large, but that was to be expected considering how tall Feferi was. Her second toe was adorned by a silver toe ring, shining dimly through the grime. Kanaya felt drawn to the sole, and by that time, Feferi knew she had her wrapped around her finger like the jewelry she wore.

“I expect you know where you’re going?” Feferi questioned, gesturing to her overturned shoe. Kanaya nodded, and walked over to it. She crawled underneath it, and inside. It gave off a stench and humid environment like no other. She could see a firm print of Feferi’s sole, indicating just how often she wore these. “Are you ready?” Feferi’s voice asked from above. “Okay! Here we go!” Feferi overturned the shoe, rocketing Kanaya into the toe section. Though considerably safer than other spots in the shoe, Feferi had been wearing these for a long time, and had since outgrown them, meaning her toes would dominate the toe section. Feferi’s foot began to creep in towards Kanaya, her toes wiggling like sweating snakes made of sewage. They covered Kanaya in an instant, Kanaya bruising her forehead on the toe ring. She was caught underfoot once more, and the pressure and heat rose immediately. Who knew how long she would be under for this time? The sweat began to soak Kanaya, covering her entirely. If she could’ve moved, she still wouldn’t have been able to as the sweat did more than just overwhelm her senses, but paralyzed her as well. As Feferi stood up, Kanayas vision began to fade as if all went black...


End file.
